The Transformers: Robots in Disguise
The Transformers: Robots in Disguise is a 2023 science fiction action adventure film, directed by Duncan Jones and written by Jones and Max Borestein and is distributed by Paramount Pictures, the film was released on July 21st 2023. It is the sequel to 2019's The Transformers and 2021's The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye. Plot The Autobot's and Dececpeticon's battle still rages on Earth, with other surviving Autobots and Decepticons joining there factions. But even bigger forces are coming to Earth to finish the war that started on Cybertron, an ancient Decepticon known as The Fallen and lengendary Primes, but all this is leading the planet destroying Transformer, Unicron, to Earth. The Autobots must stop the Decepticons and Unicron to save not only themselves, but the universe. This is the Autobots' darkest hour. Cast Humans *Matt Damon as Marcus Jones, a police officer and ally to the Autobots. *Rachel McAdams as Susan Jones, Marcus's wife and ally to the Autobots. *Logan Lerman as Luke Jones, Marcus and Susan's son and Natasha's brother and ally to the Autobots. *Mackenzie Foy as Natasha Jones, Marcus and Susan's daughter and Luke's sister and ally to the Autobots. *Casey Affleck as Jack Manning, Marcus's colleague. *Don Cheadle as Sam Davis, Marcus and Jack's colleague. *Shailene Woodley as Alison Kent, Luke's friend. *J. K. Simmons as Alan Morrison, a goverment official. *Tom Hanks as Joseph Bergstrum, a officer in the United States military and a member of NATO. *Anna Gunn as Marissa Faireborn, a government official and a high ranking officer in the intelligence agency. Autobots *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime *Aaron Paul as Bumblebee *Hugh Jackman as Ironhide *Bryan Cranston as Ratchet *Jamie Foxx as Jazz *Kate Beckinsale as Arcee *Gary Oldman as Ultra Magnus *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Prowl *Matthew McConaughey as Sideswipe *Troy Baker as Wheeljack *Dwayne Johnson as Cliffjumper *Mark Strong as Jetfire *Andrew Garfield as Hot Rod *Emma Stone as Chromia *Emily Blunt as Elita One *Christina Hendricks as Firestar *Jeff Bridges as Hound *Brian Tee as Drift *Robert Downey, Jr. as Windcharger *Michael B. Jordan as Racer *James Arnold Taylor as Smokescreen *Neil Kaplan as Breakaway *Ray Winstone as Bulkhead *Michael Rooker as Brawn *Channing Tatum as Warpath *Colin McFarlane as Silverbolt *Jared Leto as Air Raid *Chris Evans as Fireflight *Sebastian Stan as Skydive *Liev Schrieber as Slingshot *Garry Chalk as Superion *Kyle Chandler as Sunstreaker *Simon Pegg as Bluestreak *Nick Frost as Trailbreaker *Chris Pratt as Skids *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Scattershot *Matt Smith as Blurr *Karen Gillan as Moonracer *Jenna Coleman as Flareup *Elizabeth Olsen as Greenlight *Jonathan Banks as Kup *Antonio Banderas as Mirage *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Jolt *Christian Bale as Leadfoot *David Morrissey as Topspin *Christopher Eccleston as Roadbuster *Russell Crowe as Crosshairs *Fred Tatasciore as Omega Supreme, Metroplex Decepticons *Frank Welker as Megatron/Galvatron, Soundwave, Laserbeak and Ravage *Liam Neeson as The Fallen/Megatronus Prime *Steve Blum as Starscream *Corey Burton as Shockwave *Nolan North as Blitzwing, Bruticus *Keanu Reeves as Barricade *Tom Hardy as Blackout *Michael Shannon as Dreadwing *Leonardo DiCaprio as Lockdown *Harry Lennix as Skywarp *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Rumble *Lee Pace as Rampage *Karl Urban as Scourge *Nathan Fillion as Onslaught *Frank Grillo as Brawl *David Boreanaz as Swindle *James Badge Dale as Vortex *Clark Gregg as Blast Off *Adam Baldwin as Breakdown *Cillian Murphy as Crankcase *Dean Norris as Lugnut *Roger Craig Smith as Thundercracker *Matthew Mercer as Ramjet *Liam McIntyre as Sideways *Tom Hiddleston as Sunstorm *Eva Green as Slipstream *Zoe Saldana as Airachind *Patrick Wilson as Astrotrain *Jackie Ealre Haley as Scorponok *Zachary Quinto as Shrapnel *Martin Freeman as Bombshell *James McAvoy as Kickback *Alan Rickman as Cyclonus *Kevin Michael Richardson as Tidal Wave *John DiMaggio as Skyquake *Fred Tatasciore as Trypticon Dinobots *Manu Bennett as Grimlock *Vin Diesel as Slug *Idris Elba as Snarl *Rory McCann as Sludge *Andy Serkis as Swoop Constructicons *Jason Clarke as Scrapper *Mike Patton as Mixmaster *Jason Momoa as Long Haul *Derek Mears as Bonecrusher *Tyler Mane as Scavenger *David Tennant as Hook *Fred Tatasciore as Devastator Primes *James Earl Jones as Primus *Ian McKellen as Prima *Timothy Dalton as Zeta Prime *Patrick Stewart as Sentinel Prime *Peter Capaldi as Vector Prime *John Hurt as Alpha Trion *Charles Dance as Omega Prime *Jeremy Irons as Nexus Prime Neutral *Benedict Cumberbatch as Unicron *Peter Stormare as Quintesson Leader Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Upcoming Films